Blaze of Glory
by Haley Jade
Summary: A modern day revisal of Troy. What happens when Helen leaves one gangs leader, for the leader of a rival gang?
1. Blood On Your Hands

**Author's Note:** Okay, after watching Troy and completely falling in love with the whole story (and Achilles of course LOL!) I've decided that I'm going to write a more modern version of the whole movie. The names, of course, will probably be changed. Not all of them, but many – as no one nowadays would be named Patroclus or Briseis. LOL. Pretty much it's going to be modern day gang wars. Everybody loves a good gang, right? Haha. So, if people actually like this, I'll write more. So reviews will equal more chapters.

Hector, Paris, Achilles & Helen's names will not be changed.

Briseis will now be Brie.

Agamemnon will now be

Menelaus will now be Marcus.

All other names will be noted further along, or you'll just know who they're supposed to be.

"What do you want, Helen?" Marcus asked without looking up from the huge television screen in front of him. He took a swig of his cold beer and concentrated on the football game on the set. "Make it quick, woman. I'm busy."

"You're always busy," Helen muttered under her breath. Noticing that Marcus was not paying much attention to her, she quickly whispered what she'd come to say to him. "I'm leaving you for Paris," she mumbled. And with that, she turned and walked out of their home – never wanting to return again.

"Okay," Marcus replied absent mindedly, not even having heard a word she had said – nor did he care very much at the time… but when the time came for him to realize what had happened, someone would have hell to pay.

"Hey, Love," Paris said as he answered the persistent knocking on his front door. Helen burst in with tears streaming down her cheeks, but a wide smile suddenly spreading across her face. Paris instantly beamed with happiness. "You did it! Oh, Helen!" he cried with joy as he scooped her up into his arms and swung her around in circles, planting light kisses on her face.

Helen ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. She took in every inch of his face, from his thick brown hair to his smooth skin, to the curve of his lips and right to the curve of his chin. "Yeah, baby. I finally did it," she cooed as she kissed him deeply. The two fell gently onto the couch as they kissed one another.

"Yo, Paris," Hector, Paris' older brother, called as he entered the room. "Oh shit, my fault. I didn't think I was interrupting anything."

Paris and Helen broke their kiss quickly, as Helen blushed at being interrupted at such a time. "What's up, bro?" Paris laughed as he looked up at Hector from his spot underneath Helen.

Hector stifled a laugh as Helen quickly sat up and away from Paris. "You guys are going to start some trouble for us yet," he mumbled. "Anyway, we've got business to handle. Word on the streets is Andrew's coming for our territory."

"He's got his own shit, why does he need ours?" Paris grumbled angrily as he stood up.

"Greed, but if you want to know so bad – why don't you go ask him?" Hector shrugged. "I don't care, but we have to handle this. And we have to handle it fast."

"I think I know why Andrew's comin' at you guys now…" Helen mumbled.

Hector looked at Helen and Paris. "You got to be shittin me," Hector growled as he shook his head. "You really left him? Are you kidding me?"

Helen shook her head as tears started to dribble down her cheeks again. "Hect, it was about time she left that tyrant of an asshole!" Paris yelled.

"She could've left him on her own," Hector screamed as he took a step into Paris' face. "Do you know what this means?" Paris nodded. "All the blood, Paris. All of it will be on your hands."


	2. Changing Scenery

**Author's Note:** I'm very aware that my previous (and probably this) chapterhave beenridiculously short, but I do usually write a lot longer than that. I'm just very unsure about this story because I'm not sure who, if anyone, will actually enjoy it. But I'm currently being struck with boredom and an extreme urge to write, so I'm going to continue without any encouragement or flames from anyone yet.

* * *

Hector, Paris, Achilles & Helen's names will not be changed.

Briseis will now be Brie.

Agamemnon will now be Andrew.

Menelaus will now be Marcus.

All other names will be noted further along, or you'll just know who they're supposed to be.

* * *

Helen sobbed uncontrollably as she lay in Paris' arms in his bedroom. She pulled the covers up over her face as Hector stormed into the room. "Hector, what do you want now? You've already said enough," Paris looked upon his brother's face with pure anger in his eyes.

"How could you ask a question like that, _brother,_ you've already DONE enough," Hector murmured angrily under his breath. "I don't see how you could start this. All over some … some … _**whore**_," Hector screamed.

Paris stood from the bed quickly and stepped to his older brother. "I respect you. Helen respects you. Start respecting her," he growled.

Hector laughed a deep belly laugh that made him throw his head back and place a hand across his stomach. "Respect? You have no right to talk about respect. Do you respect those who are going to die because of her infidelities? Do you respect their lives?" Paris nodded his head. "You do not. If you did, you wouldn't have shared your bed with the likes of her."

_**xox**_

"Achilles!" a man called as he pounded heavily on the door to a luxurious looking home. "Achilles!" he screamed, louder this time.

A scantily clad woman opened the door. She yawned lazily as she hardly did much to cover her large bosom from topping from her robe. "What do you want?" she said as she stifled another yawn.

"Where's Achilles?" Andrew shouted at the girl.

"Damn, chill out," she said as she rolled her eyes. "I'll get him, Andrew. I didn't know it was you." She opened the door to allow Andrew to enter as she slowly sauntered up the black and silver round staircase that led to en elaborate upstairs.

Andrew heard mumbling upstairs as he looked around the living room he was in. There were plush black carpets, white walls, black leather couches, glassware on all the side and end tables, and an enormous big screen TV set in the center of the room. Attention on the stairs caught his eye as three beautiful women with perfect bodies and exquisite faces, one blonde, one brunette, and one red head, walked down the staircase and made their way out the door.

"He'll be down in a minute," the blonde said without even glancing for even a second in Andrew's direction, which infuriated him.

As the women exited, he let out a sigh. "Some bastards have all the luck."

"Some bastards should watch their mouths," Achilles said as appeared in front of Andrew. Achilles was dressed simply in black jeans and black boots. He had a knife tucked away in the right side of his pants that reflected in the sunlight coming from the windows. Andrew quickly noted the knife and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Achilles," he murmured.

"What is it that you want?" Achilles said without much interest showing in his voice as he set himself into one of his couches.

"We're moving," Andrew said simply.

After years of illegal activities the two knew that there was hardly one single absolutely safe place to speak freely about such things. They were always vague or used code words to discuss plans of action. "Ah, where are we moving to?" Achilles asked a little surprised as he looked up at Andrew.

"We're moving south."

"South?" Achilles grinned wickedly as his right eyebrow arched high onto his face. "How soon should we be settled in?"

"I think the move should only take two weeks, at the most," Andrew said with a grin matching that of the one on Achilles' face.

"And you need me … because?" Achilles asked. Of course he already knew why he was needed, but he liked to hear the confirmation.

"We can't successfully move in without you."

**_xox_**

"Speaking," Hector said as he answered the phone. "Yeah," a pause. "Are you sure?" Hector nodded as a scowl formed across his face. "Meet in fifteen," he said as he started to hang up. "Call everyone," he added and clicked the phone. "PARIS!" he screamed as he stood at the bottom of the staircase.

Paris appeared from a closed door. "What's up?" he shouted back.

"They're moving. Let's go, meeting in fifteen," Hector said as he grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

"Shit," Paris mumbled. "Come on, Helen… there's trouble, we've got to go," he said as Helen came out of the bedroom. The two left just as quickly as Hector disappeared.

_**xox**_

"Did you talk to him?" Marcus asked as soon as his brother, Andrew, entered the room. "'Cause, you know we can't do it without him."

"He'll be there," Andrew answered surely.

"How do you know, did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, dumb ass. Of course I talked to him. How else would I know?" Andrew replied snottily. "And you owe me for it. I had to play nice to that asshole so we could do this for you."

"We're not just doing it for me, Andrew," Marcus shook his head. "It's for all of us. Helen was just the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak."


	3. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:** Ah, so I have 80 hits on my story, two chapters, and not one review. That's okay! Just knowing I have 80 hits on my story is enough to make me keep writing. Plus, I have no idea where I'm going with it – I just know it won't be a carbon copy of the movie completely – so I want to see what happens, too! If you're not sure who's who… check past chapters for name lists.

* * *

"I'm sure you all have noticed that in our company is Helen. And I'm very aware that you all know that this woman was our sworn enemy up until recently, and you knew that she was the First Lady of the Spartan gang… but times have changed, my friends," Hectors voice boomed throughout the abandoned warehouse that had hardly any visible signs of civilization inside except for the metal folding chairs scattered about with men and women alike seated beside one another. All the people looked around at one another in confusion, awaiting their fearless leader to continue. Hector shook his head. "The rest is not for me to tell you, of course." Hector took his seat in front of the group next to the First Lady of the Trojan gang, Andrea.

Paris stood up and cleared his throat as he looked upon the people he considered his family since he and his brother were left orphaned at young ages. It started out as a small group of boys just trying to get by on the streets, and escalated into violence, drugs, and illegal activities. But this is what Paris and Hector knew all their lives. They'd grown up with this, and were in far too deep to be able to get out.

"I don't know where to start, nor do I want to bore you with the long story – so short and bitter sweet, I'll tell you. Helen of the Spartan's is… well, with child. No, it's not Marcus' child either. It's mine."

A gasp arose from the group as they all mumbled to themselves. Paris sat back down next to Helen and rested his hand gently upon her thigh. He hung his head as his brother continued.

"We've had problems with the Spartans for as long as I can remember. They've always tried to one-up us, and take what is rightfully ours. Now that we've got Helen, they're going to use this as a way to come at us. They've had no reason to before, but they **will** see this as the perfect opportunity to destroy us. Now, don't be mad at Paris, he's already had to deal with that enough from me. This was inevitable; we all knew it was coming eventually. It's just too bad it had to happen over such a thing," Hector grumbled as everyone nodded and several smaller conversations broke out.

**xox**

"We have been disrespected!" Andrew screamed when finally every member of the Spartan gang was assembled in their meeting place. It was a dark, stuffy basement somewhere in the middle of a deserted area. Several hanging light fixtures were cracked and half falling off of the ceiling. "Those disrespectful little bastards wronged us in one of the biggest ways possible!"

"They took Helen. **My **Helen! And those bastards took her!" Marcus screamed as he slammed his fist on the table in front of him, breaking it in half completely.

All the men in the room started screaming random things, and jeering.

"Let's kill them all!"

"Burn down their houses!"

"Cut them bitches!"

"Fuck their women!"

"Enough," Achilles said as he stood up and faced the unruly crowd. With one word, he'd silenced even the biggest men of the room. "Don't act rashly, boys. There are several ways we can go about this…"

"What do you expect us to do? _Go talk it out_?" Andrew grumbled.

"Shut it, Andrew," Achilles laughed.

"You know what, Achilles. I'm getting rather sick of your shit. Just because everyone _thinks _you're almighty, and you've killed men with your bare hands to get your nickname, doesn't mean you can come in here like you own somethin," Andrew said as he stepped towards Achilles.

"Is that so? Fine, handle this on your own," Achilles laughed, shaking his head as he sauntered up the stairs from the basement. "I'm sure the Trojans would _appreciate_ my help," Achilles called as he slammed the door.

"Now you've done it," Marcus whispered to Andrew as everyone just gawked and shook their hands in silence.

**xox**

Achilles sauntered haughtily to his parked car down the corner of a dark alley. "Who the fuck does that ass wipe think he is?" Achilles grumbled to himself as he raced off. '_I can't believe that fucking prick talked to me like that. Is he stupid? I'm fucking ACHILLES. No one can beat me. It's my destiny to be the biggest, baddest mother fucker in the world._' He thought to himself as he sped through another dark alley.

He was startled by a scream as he paid attention to the road and saw a dark haired woman jumping out of the way of his speeding car. He slammed on the breaks and raced out to find the woman lying unconscious, half on the sidewalk and half in the street. Achilles checked her over, noticing hardly a scratch on her tiny frame. '_She must've got scared and fainted,_' he said with a slight laugh. He scooped her up into her arms, noticing the way the moonlight shone on her face… capturing an innocent beauty about this girl. He quickly shook the thought out of his mind, knowing he'd never thought anything remotely nice about a woman unless it was his mother before. He placed her gently in the backseat of his car and drove, calmly, back to his house.


End file.
